My Immortal
by vermillionkitten
Summary: When a lonely, and now pregnant Rose Dawson is taken in by the Calvert family, will she find herself in the arms of a Calvert son? Or will she be taken back into the clutches of Caledon Hockley?


_**On April 18, 1912, thousands waited at Cunard Pier for their loved ones. The gangway open and passengers and survivors flooded the dock. Cries of joy, pain and fear could be heard in the air. Amidst the crowd, a pale young woman with long tangled red hair dodged the people. A woman grabbed her shoulders suddenly. "Anne! Anne dear! Is that you?" the girl's eyes lifted toward her. "No ma'am, I'm sorry." As she spoke, her voice cracked. She turned away and desperately tried to find her way out of the chaos. She walked past building after building carefully avoiding any newspapers with headlines of the Titanic tragedy. The wounds from that night were still too deep. Rose Dawson feared they would never heal. Not completely. Nor would the loss of her beloved, Jack. Though she had only known him days, she knew she would love him forever. No man would take his place in her heart. Rose's thoughts were interrupted by a grumbling in her stomach. She realized she hadn't eaten for some time now. Not because there wasn't an adequate food supply aboard the Carpathia but because she just didn't have an appetite. Not since the night Titanic sank. But she knew she couldn't just go on fasting like this either. In bustling New York City it wasn't hard to find a restaurant or café. Though there was the broach of payment she had to consider. It was then that she remembered the money that had been in Cal's coat pocket. The bell chimed as Rose entered the café. A couple, in their late forties perhaps, eyed her as she selected a table near the window. "Oh that poor child!" The woman exclaimed. Her husband looked up from his newspaper and observed Rose, halfway hiding behind it. "My goodness, whatever happened to her?" He said, as he put it down and sipped his coffee. A young waitress in her mid twenties approached the table. " Max! Eva! Well I don't believe this! What brings you two back into the city, especially so late in the evening?" she cried as she gave both of them a hug. "Emmy! Its good to see you again! We're visiting with Esme and Ben, it's their third anniversary tomorrow night. They will be joining us soon and then come back to the farm with us for the weekend." "Oh that's so great! I miss dear Esme so much, and of course Ben too. I haven't seen them in months. I had forgotten their anniversary was so close until now." "Well you should come over Thursday night! We are having a family dinner and you should be there, sweetie. You're like a second daughter to us." said Eva. "I wouldn't want to impose-" started Emily. "Nonsense, you're coming! It's settled, we will see you at seven?" Emily accepted and took their orders. Rose smiled, she had been watching. 'How nice it must be to have such close family and friends.' Rose felt like she would never have connections like that again. Nor had she really had them in the past either. With the exception of her father, Jack and her childhood friend, Elsie. Rose wondered how her marriage and new life had been coming along. Elsie had been married October 12th to a nice gentleman. Elsie loved him, Rose knew, but not in the way she had loved Jack. There was a mutual respect between them. A friendship. But not passion. Rose wanted to see Elsie again but she didn't know how that would be possible without exposing herself to Caledon and her mother. Should she risk it? They were upper class. In the suffocating circle of her old life she had left behind. Rose placed her order and fiddled nervously with the diamond necklace in her pocket while she waited. She now had mixed feelings about the necklace. It represented the binds of her life with Cal and the freedom she felt with Jack. Two men and a woman came into the café and sat at the table with Eva and Max. One of the men in particular caught her eye. He had dark brown hair that was the same length as Jack's, he was tan, like he worked in the sun often. Something about him captured her. She learned that his name was Andrew Calvert and that the couple who had come in with him, were Esme, his sister and her husband Ben. Rose devoured her meal, despite the manners she was taught as a child. She smirked as she imagined her mothers face if she were here. The truth was she loved her mother and would miss her. After all she would only have one. Rose wished she could've had a better relationship with her but they were too different. Ruth wanted a traditional life of wealth and Rose wanted pure love and freedom. She had never been to materialistic, but always adventurous. Always exploring and wanting to learn more. Something she'd never be able to accomplish in her old life. Something she would never accomplish with Jack. Rose began to cry. She covered her face, trying be discreet. The Calvert's got up to leave, and Eva stopped her husband at the door. "Darling, look at the poor girl. She may need help. Perhaps she can stay in one of the spare rooms? I know the bed and breakfast isn't officially open but I would like to help her." They were right. Rose really did stick out. Her clothes were once of great value but now they looked as if they had been worn for weeks. Rose had dark circles under her eyes, which were bloodshot from all her tears. She looked a mess. "I see no problem with that, love." Max responded and kissed her. "Miss? Are you alright?"Rose tried to compose herself and dried her tears with her sleeve."Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."Eva laid a hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure, dear? Forgive me, but you don't look fine."Rose sighed. "As of now I have no place to live." "Oh no, I'm sorry. My husband and I own a bed and breakfast, we have rooms available if you are interested."Rose looked hopeful. "That would be lovely!"Eva introduced her to Max. Andrew was nowhere to be and Max had already said their goodbyes to Ben and Esme, who were going to stop by their apartment for clothes for the week and were meeting them at the train station in a little while. "Where will we be going?" Rose asked "To our bed and breakfast in Saratoga." said Max "We have to take a train back tonight. That's where we are going now, the train station." Once they arrived, they waited for the train to be ready. Max bought Rose a last minute ticket. "Where is that Andrew, he was supposed to pick up supplies and meet us here. I do hope he makes it in time or he may not get to leave until morning. " Eva fretted. "Well you know Andrew, once you get him in that art store it takes a lifetime to haul him out. Especially when you ask for paint supplies as well. Don't worry, we have time." 'Art store?' Rose thought to herself. She wondered if he drew like Jack. "Oh yes, I love to paint." Eva said. "I would love to see your works, Eva!" Rose said enthusiastically. "You're too kind, dear. But I'm afraid painting is just a hobby of mine, I am no match for Degas or Monet. But I will show you if that is your wish." "Thank you, I love art. I have no talent for it, but I do appreciate it." Andrew arrived with two bags full of canvases, notebooks, paints, oils, and various items that could be found at an art supply store. Rose wondered what sort of art Andrew liked. "Well its about time you arrived!" "Your mother was worried you wouldn't get back in time and have to camp at the station" Max half teased. "Well I made it, and with…" Andrew looked at his watch, "ah, twenty minutes to spare!" Andrew gave a smug smile and turned to Rose. "Oh hi, Andrew Calvert," he said brightly as he extended a hand. "Rose Dawson." Rose shook his hand and smiled. Rose couldn't help noticing how handsome he was. He resembled Jack in a way. Soon they boarded the train and went into their cabin. Rose, Andrew, Max and Eva shared a cabin. There were four bunks. The girls slept on the bottom bunks and the men took the top. By 8 a.m. they arrived in Sagatoga Springs, New York and soon at the Calvert's inn. It was an enchanting, three story Victorian home. It was painted white and lavender, had a porch that wrapped around the entire house and there were yellow and white daisies planted along the deck. The property was large and Rose could see a barn and horses grazing in the pasture. Inside, to the left, was a seating area for two by a bay window that overlooked the pasture toward the horses, to the right, there was the living room, in it was a piano, a fireplace and elegant furniture. Ahead, was the staircase and the hallway to the dining room and kitchen. A friendly black dog greeted them in the foyer. "Hey there Abby." Andrew said as he pet the dog "This is Abigail. She's a four year old Black Labrador. My family breeds them. Ben and Esme have the male. I hope to someday adopt one of her puppies. And somewhere around here is Stella, my German Shepherd puppy and Solomon, my moms cat. If you leave the door open to your room, there's a good chance he'll visit you. Andrew grinned as he picked up Stella, when waddled into the room. As the rest of the family scattered to different rooms, Rose explored the living room and found herself looking at family portraits and photos. She was surprised at how comfortable she felt here. She sat at the piano and touched the keys, wishing she could think of a tune that didn't remind her of Titanic.. Ben and Esme fell behind in town because something in one of the store windows caught Esme's eye, and soon came through the door. Rose turned around at the sound. They were laughing and embraced each other tenderly. Ben whispered something into Esme's ear that caused her to respond with a soft kiss. It didn't take them long to notice, Rose. "Hello!" Esme said cheerfully. "You must be a guest here, I'm Esme Walton, Max and Eva's daughter, this is my husband, Ben." She gestured to Ben and Rose introduced herself. Eva showed Rose around the house and to her room. Several patterned burgundy and pink rugs covered the wood floor, the curtains on the windows were white lace and silk, the furniture, consisting of a table by the window with two wing backed chairs with burgundy fabric, the dressers, nightstands and the canopy bed frame, were a dark cherry wood. On the bed was a pink and white rose bed sheets and quilts, while the canopy was white. Esme let Rose borrow several garments, which she hung in the wardrobe in Rose's room. Rose was glad to find a safe in the closet where she put her money and the diamond necklace. Rose was exhausted and retired early that night with the promise of an eventful day of shopping in the nearby town with Eva and Esme. **_


End file.
